Beyond All That
by EuphoriaXigbar
Summary: See inside for summary. AU Yaoi. Rated R. Reasons Inside Also
1. Chapter 1

Summary In the future, cat's DNA and humans DNA was changed to be compatible. Human/Felines, or Nekos, were created. Xigbar finds a teenaged neko, and decides to keep him. Xigbar wanted to be the ultimate bachelor, but for how long? Explore a love that is so wrong, yet so right. (Yaoi) Rated- R. Nudity, smooching, language, and hints of lemon.

Beyond All That 

Chapter I

"Yes, yes… Well… As much as like to date you, I can't. My business… is… pilled up to the ceiling with papers. I have no time for petty things like _dating_ or _affection_." Xigbar whipped his long, black and white pony tail at the blonde woman, and walked to the out of the bar.

Xigbar hated love and everything about it. Well, maybe hate was a strong word, but he wasn't all that fond of it, he enjoyed living by himself. He was known through out the business world as the bachelor everyman wanted to be. He got the best looking and the richest women to fall for him, and he always rung them for everything they had. Once they were dry of everything, he would dump them, and never speak to them again. Women still loved him. They flocked to him when the tabloids had his latest breakup on the cover.

He had one of the most successful businesses, and he knew it. He flaunted his money this way, and that. He gave large donations just so people can see just how wealthy he was. He liked to be the center of attention, even if he was the attention he got was negative.

Xigbar was walking to his expensive apartment in New York City. He was forced to get a home in the city. If it was up to him, he would live in the country, and ride horses, and maybe even start a dairy farm, or something of the sort. He hated the bright lights, the heavy traffic, and the constant noise. He just wanted peace and quiet. Xigbar smiled to himself at the thought.

As he got to the double doors, a man in at the door greeted him, and opened the door for him. Xigbar nodded the others way as a thank you, and went inside. He walked past the front desk to the elevators, and pushed the up button beside it. Soon, a loud cheery "ding" rang, and the doors slid open. He stepped inside, and pushed the button to floor 14. He thought that calling the thirteenth floor the fourteenth was a foolish thing to do. People would notice the fact that 14 does not come after 12. No one is that dead-brained.

As he got to his floor, the doors slid open again to reveal a blonde boy. The boy was drenched with a strange smelling liquid, and was completely naked. Xigbar was taken aback as the boy lunged toward him, and grabbed the front of his new tuxedo. The boy was sobbing and shaking violently. Xigbar didn't know what to do. When he looked down on him, he noticed the teenager had big, fuzzy cat ears. This meant one thing: Neko. "Get off me you disgusting thing! Get _off_ me, I say!!" Xigbar shouted as he waved his hands about in "shoo fly" fashion. 

"Demyx, Demyx… Demyx, where are you my pretty kitty?" A large woman with curlers wrapped in her hair, a long red silk robe, and a "beauty mask", which only seemed to make her look worse at the moment, spread all over her face, came bounding forward in Xigbar's direction. "_**Demyx!!!**_" she screamed, "_There_ you are! I've been looking all _over_ for you!"

Before he new it, the woman ripped the neko away from Xigbar, and proceeded to hit him hard on the head. She yelled things like "You horrible thing!", and "I wish I had a better neko!" a good number of times, until she looked up from her still sobbing pet, and grinned a flashy smile. "I'm so sorry for the trouble, Mr. Xigbar, sir. I had to put perfume on him and, when I did he… just up and ran." She chuckled, and turned to the neko. "The damn thing got me running in the halls like this… Really, sir, I do apologize."

Xigbar's face was blank. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "You… you put perfume on your neko?! That's… That's _ludicrous!_ I…I have never seen something so… _insane_ in my life!" Xigbar's blank face turned to an enraged one. He could feel his face turning a nice shade of red as he continued. "You don't put perfume on a neko! You _bathe_ them! If you don't bathe them, they could get horribly sick, and their hair will get ruined!" Xigbar yelled.

"_Well!_ Never in my days have I met such a _rude_ and appalling person. I thought you were better than that, Mr. Xigbar! Plus, Demyx gets very violent when he has to do things he doesn't want. I don't want him to break my beautiful nose with his flailing feet, just because he's afraid of a little water!!" She retorted.

"That is _no_ excuse!!! Hire a bellhop, or something to help you. Don't just dump an entire bottle of perfume, and say, 'Taa-daa, all better'!!!" Xigbar grabbed the neko's arm and forced him up off the floor. "If your not going to take care of him right, your not going to take care of him at all. Good day."

Before either of them knew it, Xigbar had stolen a neko, and was going to take care of him "better", and the neko did not protest.  
As Xigbar walked off, he heard the woman yell, "Go ahead! He's a real bother anyway. He's also a bundle of money to take care of. Go, have your fun!"

Xigbar didn't even think to look back when the woman spoke. He was staring down his door at the end of the hallway. As he got to it, he reached inside his pocket, and pulled a ring with six different colored jingling keys hanging on it. He grabbed the red key, and unlocked the door before him. Once the door was opened, he grabbed the neko's hand, and led him inside, then turned to close, and lock the door, letting go of the other.

Demyx tipped his head to the side, and mewed. When the blonde made the sound, Xigbar visibly flinched. Demyx saw the man's reaction, and went up to the man, putting his slender hand on Xigbar's shoulder. The man then spun around to face the neko, and grabbed his arms. Xigbar looked the neko up and down. A boy wet, naked, and in an empty apartment wasn't something that usually happens to a single, strait bachelor. He felt dirty holding a naked boy/cat. He then pushed Demyx aside, and swiftly made his way to the phone. "Gotta call the ASPCA… yeah… I can't take care of a neko. I… I have no idea what I was thinking…" he mumbled as he picked up the phone and started to dial the number.

Demyx's ears perked at the words that the other said, and ran toward him. He latched to the other like he had before, but this time whining with a wild array of meows and mews. Xigbar looked to the neko before he finished the number, and grimaced. A minute ago he wanted to send the cat away as soon as possible, and now he wanted to take the poor thing and pet it until it was happy and content, no matter how long it took. Xigbar closed his one eye, and sighed a deep and exhausted sigh. He then hung up the phone, took the neko by the hand again, and led him to the bathroom. Demyx just was content with the fact the other hung up the phone, and followed with no fuss.

As Xigbar approached the bathroom, Demyx started struggle in the man's tight grip. He started to whine again, and even start to sob. Xigbar took a long time to get to the door, Demyx's protests slowing him down. He had quite enough for one day, and grabbed the blonde around his torso, and put the neko on his shoulder. Demyx started to scratch at his back his meow's turning to something close to human screaming. Demyx grabbed the door frame and clung onto it for dear life. Xigbar grunted, and tried to unhitch the neko's fingers from the frame. He slapped Demyx's hands hard, making him let go, and squeal with pain. Xigbar quickly got in the bathroom, shoved the neko in to the bath and turned on the water. Demyx screamed, and franticly, just as the women said, whipped his legs all around, just barely missing Xigbar's face.

Xigbar held the blonde's legs down, but Demyx just thrusted his hips up, and Xigbar got Demyx's manhood shoved right into his face. Xigbar screamed as he let go of his legs, and grabbed the neko's hips, and forced them down. The water in the tub was filling with was starting to rise to a perfect level. Xigbar kept the blonde's hips pinned down, and turned off the water. Demyx's cries, and mews, and small screams kept Xigbar alert, as he tried to get the soap at the other end of the tub.

Xigbar enjoyed baths much more than a shower, so he requested a room with a large tub. On that note, reaching for the soap was a tough obstacle to face. He had two choices. Let go of Demyx and having him bolt out of the tub, or just soak him for awhile, then clean him later when things were a bit more convenient.

Demyx looked as if he was getting more, and more frightened by the second. All the color in his face was drained, and he seemed like he was going to faint, or even throw up. Xigbar wondered if the little guy was going to hold up. "Hey, are you going to be alright? You don't look so good…" Xigbar questioned as he carefully let go of the neko's legs. 

Demyx didn't seem to notice that Xigbar had moved, let alone spoke to him. Xigbar then carefully took one of his hands out of the water, and reached for the soap with more ease. Once he got it, he noticed that Demyx watched the whole time without Xigbar knowing. The blonde just sat there, knowing that he could jump right out with no problem. But, he just stared at him with his ocean blue eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx sat and let the man wash him in the dreaded water

Beyond All That

Chapter 2

Demyx sat and let the man wash him in the dreaded water. The neko still wept and mewed, but didn't struggle for the remainder of the bath. The blonde seemed to be… entranced in a way. He just kept staring Xigbar, never letting his eyes stray.

Once Xigbar finished rinsing him, Demyx bolted out of the bathroom, and into the closest room; Xigbar's bedroom. The neko jumped right into the middle of the bachelor's bed, and shook so hard, it seemed like the bed was shaking too.

"Hey!!" Xigbar shouted, "Get off the **damn** bed!! You're getting it soaking **wet**!!" Xigbar crawled onto the large king size bed to rip the neko off of it. But, just as he grabbed the others hand to pry him off, the blonde let go of the bed beneath him and clung to the man. The bachelor was taken aback. "Hey! For the last time, get off me!" Xigbar was glad that he had taken the coat off. It was very expensive, not to mention brand spankin' new.

Demyx never loosened his grip. His wails continued and he persisted to bury his face deep into the man's chest. Demyx even took the pleasure of biting and nipping at Xigbar's new shirt.

The man gave up on prying the neko loose, and tried to sooth him in hopes of making him stop. He petted the cats head, and massaged the others back a little. Demyx sniffled as he loosened the grip on Xigbar's shirt. After a while, the neko even started to purr. Xigbar smiled when he noticed he was winning. He picked up the neko, and brought him to his walk-in closet. There, he sat the blonde down, and raided his wardrobe.

He looked at all the suites and dress shirts… None of it matched him who he truly was. He remembered his old life, the hot sweaty summers, and the warm winters… The waves, oh the waves…

He snapped back to reality, and tried to find something for Demyx to wear. As he looked, he noticed how drab his style was. Black and white, black and white… _Ugh… I really need to get some real clothes… _he thought to himself as he dug deeper into his closet, hoping to find a certain pile of clothes.

As he pushed the last box away, he found what he was looking for. He opened the box and found an old pair of jeans. He smiled to himself, new memories flood into his mind. He touched his eye patch, as his face twisted into grief. His scar felt like it was slashed again… All the pain…

"Mew…?"

"Huh-?" the man turned around and found the neko sitting on the ground, in a cat-like way: legs bent and pressed against his shoulders, his arms out stretched holding him upward, his head was tilted to the side, and his tail was wagging side to side. Xigbar would never say cute, never, but he had to admit, this was sorta… cute. "Well… Uhm… I'll give you a pair of boxers… and sweat pants." He bent down and ruffled the blonde's hair, "How does that sound?" The neko mewed once more and left the closet.

Xigbar sighed as he closed the box and piled the other boxes on top. He opened one of his many drawers and pulled out boxers, and an old pair of sweats. He walked out, noticing the blonde was sitting and waiting next to the bed. He sighed again, walking towards the other. "Do you know how to dress yourself, or do you need some assistance?" Demyx looked to the floor in a shameful matter, in other words, he couldn't do it even if someone waved cat nip in his face. Xigbar nodded and motioned the neko closer. He lifted the blonde's legs and pushed the briefs on. After, he picked up the sweat pants and pushed those on.

He stood up, patted his hands together, and extended his arm out with his palm open. "C'mon Demyx, I think its time for you to go to bed". Demyx grinned and took the man's hand, and was led to the living room. The bachelor sat the blonde down and went to look for some sheets and blankets. Demyx sat there, completely content. He was happy that he got to stay, happy that the bath was over, and happy that it was a comfy couch, overall happiness.

Xigbar returned with different colored and designed sheets and blankets. He threw them to the blonde, "Get your self comfy. I like it cold at night, so the air conditioner will be on, and blasting." Demyx's ears went back and his tail went limp. "Aw, c'mon, you have enough sheets and blankets to warm you through and ice age!! You'll be fine, I promise." Although Xigbar's words were true, the blankets seemed to go on forever, Demyx still looked forlorn. The bachelor pressed his lips together making his them look thin, and his eyebrows turned upward. "What's the matter?" He walked back to the neko, "What…?" Xigbar may have not been the softest person, but he couldn't just leave the poor thing like this.

Demyx got up and wrapped his arms around the man's torso, once again, burying his face into the bachelor's chest. The neko sighed and began to purr again. Xigbar knew what this meant; sharing his bed. Xigbar patted the blonde's head, and slung his arm around the neko's shoulder, leading him to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond All That

Beyond All That

Chapter 3

"No, no, repeat after me" Xigbar moved closer to Demyx's face, "HE-LL-O-. Watch my tongue."

The night was very surprising; he got a full 8 hour sleep. Why was this so rare? You see, when the bachelor had company in his bed, he never got much sleep. Women usually wanted to "talk" or "get to know each other". Xigbar didn't care for all that junk. He just wanted to show off how good he was at getting the best women, and score some awesome sex.

Demyx let him sleep the whole night through. Not a sound came from him, other than the slow breathing. The bachelor didn't even feel awkward having a male sleep in the same bed. The neko persisted on sleeping on the end of the bed, which was all fine and dandy as far as Xigbar was concerned.

Although, at the moment, he was teaching his poor uneducated neko how to speak proper English, which seemed to be quite a difficult task to do. "Demyx, just try it again, and this time, move your tongue."

Demyx struggled with moving his tongue the right way. When ever he would try to say it, his tongue wouldn't budge. So, instead of a 'hello', it came out as something like a 'heroh'. The blonde clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. "Heh… Heh… He-lllllll-ooooo" Once he finished his 'oh', he opened his eyes wide and smiled a toothy grin. "Hello!!"

Xigbar stood and grabbed the neko under his armpits and picked him up, and swung him around, just barely missing the chairs. "Yes!! That's it Demyx! You're wicked!" Xigbar dropped the boy on the ground and slammed his hand over his mouth. Demyx slammed to the floor with a grunt and looked up at his owner. The bachelor seemed to be in a flustered state. "Oh… I hadn't said something like that since…"

"Mew…?" Demyx spoke quietly.

Xigbar snapped back and looked at the neko that lay on the floor. "Oh… I'm sorry Demyx… I didn't mean to drop you. Are you alright?" Demyx nodded. Xigbar smiled and pat the neko on the head. "Well, since your going to stay here with me, I might as well buy you some necessities. Let's see here…" he began to count off items with his fingers, "clothes, scratching post… extra food… Oh!" he crouched and met face to face with the other. "Did you get your shots?" Demyx scooted back with panic written all over his face and nodded quickly. Even if the neko did not nod, Xigbar could already tell that he did by his reaction.

"Alright then. Let's get you in some proper clothes and head into town!"

The city was crowded with hundreds of people. Cars, taxies, and buses piled into traffic creating loud noises of honks and rumbling of engines. The air was filled with a crisp winter feel, and horrid cigarette smoke. The buildings stood tall and mighty shining brightly as the sun hit its many windows. The tallest tower, the Empire State Building, shot to the sky for miles and miles, and the very point almost seemed to touch heaven.

Demyx, having never left his apartment since he was a kitten, awed at the sight. His eyes glistened as he caught sight of every building, and structure. The people around him made him feel claustrophobic, so he clung onto Xigbar's arm tightly, his hands wrapping around the man's bicep. Every time the neko would feel nervous, or excited, he would squeeze very hard, making Xigbar silently cry out a pained noise.

Xigbar bit his lip as the neko crushed his arm again, when they happened to pass a hobo with a Mini-Mart basket, filled with different jackets, pants and, from what he could see, little white rodents. He walked faster hoping the other wouldn't freak out too much. Demyx calmed after Xigbar sped up and decided to wrap his arms around Xigbar's completely whimpered quietly.

Xigbar sighed and turned into a casual clothes store, and froze in place. He had never seen such strange people in his life. The cashier looked like the dead: black hair, black clothes, pale skin, and seemed to have chains hanging every direction; piercings were on every part of the persons face. Although, the scariest thing about the individual, was the fact he couldn't decipher whether it was a boy or girl.

Other people working at the store seemed to all look the same. They looked like its, long hair to no hair, and there outfits, though very scary and dark, looked like girl clothes.

Xigbar kept gaping at the people, as Demyx made a 'squee' kind of noise, and then unfurled his arms to run into the store. Xigbar gasped and held out his hand in attempt to catch the hyper neko. His fingers grazed over the big shirt, given to the boy before they left, barely missing it. Demyx sprinted into the many rack of clothes, diving into one of the pile of clothes that had a sign stapled above it saying: "Fer salez biotches".

Xigbar followed the neko well enough to know where he went. He shoved his hand into the pile, hoping to catch the other very quickly. "Demyx, get out of the clothes right this second!! This is not your playground!!" Xigbar shouted as he took his hand back and let his eyes graze over the top of the clothes pile. The man smirked when he noticed a blonde ear sticking out from under a pitch black sweatshirt. He quietly moved his hand over to the neko's ear and…

"Gotcha!" Xigbar yelled as he pulled the flailing boy out by his ear, and out of the endless pile of clothes. Xigbar, after pulling Demyx out completely, grabbed the neko by the torso. "Don't you ever, and I mean _ever_ run away from me again, you understand!?" the bachelor yelled to the crying neko.

Demyx sniffled, and nodded. Xigbar frowned and petted the boy softly on the head. "Demyx… I-Er… Xigbar only got mad because he was worried about you. Xigbar doesn't want you to get hurt." Xigbar used third person so the neko could think that he wasn't mad at him. To the bachelor, acting cute was a way of showing he wasn't mad or frustrated, even though he was. Talking in third person was his most used technique.

Demyx's ears perked at the others words. He bit his lip, and tilted his head to the side. The man stood with a curious stare, his eyebrows knitted together, and his lips pressed into a straight line. "Demyx…?"

The neko lifted his arms near his chest, clenched his hands into fists, and held them at the crown of his neck. The boy opened and closed his mouth, also squeezing his eyes shut. After a few moments, Demyx's tail stuck out straight, and he opened his mouth again. "X-X-X…Xig-b-b-bar-…" after he spoke, he leapt onto the man and snuggled into his chest. "Hello Xigbar!"

The bachelor was stunned at Demyx's words. He couldn't believe the other learned his name so quickly. "Y-yes Demyx, I'm so amazed!" Xigbar wrapped his arms around the neko and held him tight. "Seriously dude, you, like, totally blew me away!" The man blinked then shook his head, "Ugh… You're turning me into my old self." He smiled then pulled the other away.

Demyx smiled and brought up his hands to clap together. Xigbar gave a soft smile to the other. _Aw... he's so adorable…_ he pondered to himself. He reached his arm out, "C'mon Demyx. Let's get you some clothes to wear." Demyx nodded, and grabbed on to the man's extended palm. When they got up, Xigbar let their hands fall in between, and swing back and forth as they explored all the different aisles.


End file.
